Treasured Moments
by SadisticWoof
Summary: 50 themes, 50 words each. Small drabbles about the moments between the twins, Artemis and Apollo. All rights go to Rick Riordan.


**Hands**

He stuck out his hand while the other was shoved in his pocket, looking anywhere but her eyes. Artemis was startled by his gesture and was about to retort when she stopped. She saw the small blush on Apollo's face and hesitated. She accepted his hand and didn't let go.

 **Surprise**

There was a loud explosion outside her tent. Artemis came out looking confused. She blinked. Someone stumbled towards her with an insane grin on his face.

"…Why am I not surprised…" she said unimpressed.

"Because… um…" he trailed off. Suddenly, flames licked at the collapsed tents.

She glared menacingly.

"Oops?"

 **Food**

He had only flicked breadcrumbs at her, but somehow they managed to have honey in their hair, ice cream across their shirts and mashed potato down his pants. The twins looked at each other before doubling over in laughter. They never noticed the hunters watching the scene in great amusement.

 **Eyes**

Apollo would do anything to see her beautiful silver eyes again. He hated the way her eyes lost its bright spark, which had radiated life. Now it was just _grey_. He couldn't understand what had happened to her. But he hoped one day he would see the lovely eyes again.

 **Acceptance**

Artemis just had to face the truth. She couldn't tell herself otherwise for any longer. Apollo was always going to be immature. She sighed. He was never going to learn how to say her name properly. It was Ar-te-mis! Not Arty either. Or any other variation he came up with.

 **Understanding**

Apollo would call it _Laws of Twins_ , while Artemis would just snort and say it was because she was unfortunate enough to grow up and live with him for so long. They could communicate solely by facial expressions and eye contact. They understood each other perfectly without uttering a word.

 **Late**

She huffed. Of course he would manage to be late. Finally, Apollo came running over while struggling to put on his jacket. She frowned at his crooked shirt.

Squinting, she said, "Is that…"

He peered at his collar and realised there were lipstick stains. He never saw the fist coming.

 **Catch**

"Apollo!" she screamed. She saw his terrified face as he tipped backwards and fell. She rushed to the side of her chariot, leaning over while she tried to reach him. Finally, she managed to grip onto his hand. " You idiot! Never do that again Apollo!" she threatened, eyes flashing.

 **Tent**

Zoe was walking past Artemis' tent when she heard muffled screams coming from inside. In a heartbeat, she ripped the tent flap open and drew her bow. She didn't expect Artemis to be pinned down by Apollo, being _tickled_.

"Help…" Artemis gasped out.

She smirked, releasing the arrow at him.

 **Prank**

Apollo crouched behind the bushes with his partner-in-crime, Hermes. They snickered as they crept towards the Hunter's tents, twinkling lights coming from some of them. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over the gods and their bloods ran ice cold.

"And what," the angry goddess spat, "do you think you're doing?"

 **Betrayal**

The look of anger and terror never left Apollo's eyes. The trembling didn't cease when Artemis glanced around her.

The red on her cheek stood out painfully against her pale skin.

He glared at Zeus who lowered his hand.

Being betrayed hurt them both.

Especially when betrayed by your family.

 **Height**

"Hey baby Sis!" Apollo's cheerful voice reached her ears.

She sighed, looking annoyed, "Don't call me baby sis! You know I'm older!"

"But you always look young." he replied. "And you're short. How can you reach anything?"

She snarled and kicked him right in the shins. He shut up immediately.

 **Toast**

Zeus raised his goblet. "A toast to Olympus!"

"To Olympus!" the council echoed, standing up as well. There was a cheer and commenced the celebration party. Apollo made his way to his sister.

"I'm glad you're safe." he said, hugging her from behind.

Artemis smiled, "And I'm glad you're okay."

 **Sleep**

As she peered through the darkness, realisation dawned on her that it was Apollo that was passed out on her bed. Suddenly, warm hands grabbed her and pulled her to him. She shrieked. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist. As he cuddled against her, he murmured sleepily, "…Arty…"

 **However**

Apollo was many things to Artemis. He was annoying, a flirt, a wannabe hunter, her companion, her best friend and her over protective brother. But there was one thing he was not. As she painfully listened to him rant on and on, she knew he was definitely _not_ a poet.

 **Light**

It was like Apollo was asking to be killed. Artemis could feel the warm sunlight on her face. She groaned and tossed over in her bed. Somehow, the light found its way back into her eyes.

"Apollo…" she moaned, "It's too early…" She stuck her middle finger towards the sky.

 **Silence**

The wind blew gently through her hair, while the stars twinkled in the sky. She heard the unmistakeable footsteps of her brother coming towards her. She felt him pause and then slowly sat next to her. She leaned against his chest with a fond smile. Sometimes no words were needed.

 **Hair**

She whirled around in a blur of silver. There was a yell and a thud. Her auburn hair floated down as she opened her mouth to yell at him, when she stopped short. Sprawled across the floor lay Apollo, who was muttering darkly about evil face whipping hair.

Artemis smirked.

 **Coat**

"Why is it so cold?" One of the figures said shivering.

"It is not that bad. I like it." replied the other.

" Look at me! I'm dying!"

Artemis huffed and shrugged off her coat and shoved it into his arms, "Here."

Apollo's face split into a grin "Thanks Arty."

 **Flowers**

Some days he would throw petals at her, hoping she would calm down, while other days he would get roses shoved up his ass. But on the rare occasion when the twins spent time together, he would weave a crown of flowers and rest it on top of her head.

 **Words**

Out of the two of them, Apollo was the one who was better at comforting people with words. Artemis on the other hand didn't know how to put emotion into words to make the person feel reassured. For her, actions spoke louder than words. It worked… Most of the time.

 **Fight**

"Let. Me. Go!"

"Artemis! Calm down! They haven't done anything." He pleaded.

"Apollo." She said quietly, "You do realise that she is your daughter…"

He froze. He released her and cracked his knuckles. "What are we waiting for then."

She sneered. Those males wouldn't be harassing anybody any time soon.

 **Breathe**

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

She drew in harsh gasps of air as she felt herself sink slightly lower into the earth, the weight on her shoulders crushing her. Tears welled up in her terror-filled eyes.

In. Out. In. Out.

 _Apollo,_ she begged silently, _please save me… I can't… breathe… anymore..._

 **Competition**

Crouched in defensive stances, back to back, they drew their bows.

"You take the ones on the left?" Apollo whispered.

"First to hundred wins." Artemis replied with a nod. Without warning, the twin archers sprang upwards and fired multiple arrows with deadly precision.

"39!"

"45"

"53"

"92!"

"66. Wait what?!"

 **Glare**

Artemis used to think Medusa was scary to look at, until she witnessed the glare that her brother was giving to all the males that gave her a second glance. He placed a protective arm over her shoulders.

"How dare they even look at you like that." he growled dangerously.

 **Forget**

"Did you forget?"

Twitch.

"Apollo?"

Fidget.

"Apollo. Did you forget about it?"

Gulp.

"How could you not remember my birthday?"

Apollo laughed sheepishly, "I thought it wasn't for another couple of days…"

"You know that we don't share the same birthdays!"

"Sorry Arty. I'll make it up to you. Promise."

 **Secret**

Thalia would never admit it out loud. But she was always jealous of the way Artemis smiled at Apollo or the way he would suddenly surprise his sister to a hug. Most of the time, the twins acted like best friends. And Thalia was jealous. Jason had died decades ago.

 **Protect**

Yesterday Artemis scared away the monster for Apollo. Today, she held his hand and told him stories. Tomorrow, she was going to laugh and play with him. But no matter what, she was always going to love him and protect him. She was his big sister and his best friend.

 **Stars**

"Apollo? If you count how many stars are in the sky right now, you would know how much I care about what you are talking about." Artemis said sweetly.

He looked up and frowned, "It's morning sis. You can't see the stars at all."

"Exactly." she said, "Now shut up."

 **Jewellery**

The only jewellery Artemis wore was the silver moon circlet on her auburn head. But there was a necklace she wore everyday, which no one knew about. It was a simple design, encrusted with golden gems. A sun to signify her twin brother. After all, Apollo wore a moon pendant.

 **Weakness**

Artemis let out a threatening growl before dropping her weapon. The bow clattered loudly against the marble floor. A dark figure held a semiconscious Apollo against his body, a gleaming bronze knife at his throat. As Artemis put her hands in surrender, she saw something deep in his eyes shatter.

 **Tear**

Contrary to popular belief, Apollo didn't show much emotion. He would smile and laugh and joke about, but he never cried. The only time he did shed tears was when he was a child. Since the sun reflected his emotions, if he cried, the sun would flicker and die out.

 **Promise**

"You have to promise me."

His azure eyes twinkled while pouting adorably. She patted her lap and he gleefully clambered on. She put her arms around his small frame while running a hand through his hair.

She gently said, "I promise you that you will always be my best friend."

 **Kiss**

Betting against Artemis was a very bad idea.

"Do I have to?" Apollo whined.

"Perhaps Mother would like to know about what happ-" she was cut off by him who turned pale.

"Alright! Alright!"

And that was the story of how young Apollo gave his first kiss to a cow.

 **Laughter**

A wave of nostalgia swept over them, memories of their childhood flooding back. As they walked through Delos, they could almost hear the laughter of children. A ghostly girl ran past them, laughing as she chased a ghostly boy. They blinked and the image disappeared. The twins shared a smile.

 **Shadows**

The darkness was suffocating them, crushing them. Artemis struggled to breathe, "A-Apollo…" The light within the twins flickered, as the shadows drew closer. A tendril began to wrap around their legs, dragging them to the ground.

"No…please…" They clutched at each other, never letting go as darkness consumed the light.

 **Distraction**

Another sip of tea. Why was he looking there? Every couple of minutes, his eyes drifted down to her chest. Her eyes twitched. She was about to slap him but he muttered,

"You spilt tea on your shirt."

Artemis glanced down in confusion and saw the stain. She blushed. "Oh…thanks…"

 **Smile**

He loved the smile that was on her face when they were alone. It was a special kind of smile that made her look free and innocent. He didn't see it often, but he believed that her smiles could light up the day. He just couldn't help but grin back.

 **Walks**

Why was everyone being mean? The furniture jumped at him, the rugs tripped him and the trees kept moving in front of him. He then walked straight into Artemis.

"Arty…" he slurred.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Apollo?"

"You smell good."

"…I told you not to get drunk..."

 **Suffering**

Artemis whispered, "Come here." She held out her arms. Apollo accepted and he embraced her, clinging to her tightly. She felt him tremble against her. "Apollo, please don't…"

"I know… I can't cry... I know." he murmured. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. It was always hard losing your child.

 **Song**

The figure paused as the familiar lullaby echoed across the woods. The moonlight trickled through the leaves. In the clearing, he saw Artemis singing quietly to herself. Apollo stayed in the shadows, listening, as childhood memories came back to him. He had almost forgotten the sound of her sweet singing.

 **Nightmare**

"Artyyyy!" A terrified voice rang across the camp. A golden figure hurtled towards the twelve year old goddess. Artemis raised an eyebrow as Apollo inspected her hand.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

He sighed in relief, "Nope. I just had a dream that you were getting married."

Artemis choked.

 **Rhythm**

Artemis lay quivering against her brother, while her face was buried against his blood soaked chest. Another tear rolled down her cheek. She just lay there, huddled against his broken body, listening to the faint beating of his heart, just to confirm that he was still alive. She sobbed harder.

 **Sunsets**

The night before her mother faded, the sunset was a blood red colour. When she held the sky, she saw the crimson sky and watched Zoe perish. It was only after Apollo kissed her goodbye that she noticed how red the sky was painted. She could only collapse in fear.

 **Balance**

Artemis and Apollo were different from each other. She brought darkness and fear while he brought the warmth and happiness. She was cold while he was loved by all. But in a way, it all works out in the end. No one can see light if there was no darkness.

 **Agreement**

"You can't have it." Artemis said stubbornly.

"Arty, but I want it." Apollo whined. The twins glanced longingly at the last slice of chocolate cake before glaring at each other.

"I want it."

"No, me!"

"Why don't I have it then?" Hermes said appearing suddenly.

"NO!" both yelled in unison.

 **Hunt**

"You have three seconds before my wolves feast on your flesh while I shove your manhood down your throat."

Realisation dawned on Apollo's face that perhaps he had pushed her too far. He yelped and fled into the forest, closely followed by a _very_ pissed off goddess and howling wolves.

 **Worry**

As soon as the grand doors creaked open, Apollo's head shot up and his blue eyes filled with desperation, scanned the doorway. His heart leaped in his throat as Artemis stumbled forward. He jumped down from his seat and gathered her in his arms.

"You're safe…" he breathed in relief.

 **Run**

A hurricane of silver rushed towards where Apollo stood guard. A small hand grabbed his arm and yanked him to follow her.

Apollo jolted awake and his eyes widened. "Were you caught?"

A scream erupted from Aphrodite's Palace. Artemis sniggered. "Nope. Let's go."

They sprinted before anyone could notice them.

 **Love**

They were there for each other. They were there to protect each other. But most of all, they loved each other. Sure, they fought, screamed, argued and ignored, but deep down, they knew there was love. A special kind of love that only a brother and a sister would understand.


End file.
